Gone
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The events of the falling factory and after as told by Robin Sena. ONESHOT R


Gone

"Robin?" I can hear his voice call my name.

"What's wrong?" He asks. We were running, he Miho and I. Running to escape the fall of this 'witch factory'. I have stopped running. Not from exaughtion, not from fear. But because I can hear them crying.

"They're hurting." I look over my shoulder at the two top hunters who are only a few feet from myself.

"I need to help them." I close my eyes and enter the room which was right in front of me. My power of fire. The curse that put me in this place to begin with. I remove my gloves and use my power to end their suffering one-by-one, leaning on the glass to say a silent pray as I kill each one.

"Robin, wait." I hear him say as he enters the room behind me and walk over to the control panel. Is he helping me? My watchdog, my partner. He does care...

"Where is Miho?" I ask as I put two more witches to rest.

"I sent her ahead." He replies as he removes his black gloves and begins to type and push buttons.

"Look out!" He yelled over at me. I look up at him just as he dives and pushes me out of the way. A large ceiling beam falling and crashing where I was just standing. My face begins to go a light shade of pink as he hovers over me., My back to the cold floor, he only inches from me. I can smell his after-shave and cheap cologne.

"You all right?" He asks.

"Yes. You?" I reply and he says he is. I'm more then all right, or I would be if this were a different situation. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. Another beam crashes, just missing our head by inches. He puts his head down, his black hair brushing my face. I can feel my face get hotter as I try to control the blushing. The building begins to shake.

"Robin. We need to leave, now." He says as he jumps up and grabs my arm, pulling me off the ground in one quick pull.

"But Amon... the witches..." I plead but he has already started pulling me towards the door.

"Your life is more important." He pulls me from the room. Falling debris everywhere. Another beam falls in the hallway we are running through. It lands on the train of my black dress and I curse silently as Amon's hand slips off my arms. Two more beam fall and separate us. I can hear crashing all around as I close my eyes and pray for the best.

"Robin!" I hear him yell.

"Amon! I'm stuck! My dress is stuck!" I call back and reach my hand up hoping he sees me. The hall is darker now, the only light is the sparks from the falling wires. I pull and pull at the massive black cloth that holds me down. I hear a ripping sound as I rip the bottom of my dress and go flying into the beam that is between me and Amon. I rub my head.

"Amon! I'm free, but I can't..." More sparks fly and I cover my head. Now fear rushes through me.

"Robin. Where are you!" Amon yells. I stand on one of the fallen beams and I can see his silhouette in the spark filled hallway. I reach out my hand and he grabs it. He pulls me over the fallen beam and I fall into him, he wraps his arm around my waist to keep hold of me. He falls backwards into another fallen beam. He winces in pain as his back it the large metal beam. That's it. I can't do this anymore. Tears fall from my emerald eyes as he begins to stand, his arm still around my waist.

"I can't...do this anymore..." I begin as he looks down at me. I look up into his dark orbs and can see in his empty eyes that he is scared some what too.

"We will..." He looks into my eyes and I wipe the tears away. He climbs over the fallen beam and then picks me up, lifting me from harms way. I look a head as we continue to run. A light? Is that a light? An exit sign!

"Amon! The exit!" I exclaim as we run, side by side dodging hanging wires and falling debris. We reach the door and with one strong kick, he has it opened.

"Robin, go!" He pushes me from the exit into the cold night air. I stumble and then turn around just as a large crashing sound is heard.

"Amon!" The exit is blocked. I can't see him anywhere. I run back to the door and lean on the beam. I look down and see him starting to stand back up from the floor where he fell. I reach for his hand.

"Come on!" I plead as he looks at the doorway.

"I can't There is no room. The beams to heavy to move and I can't fit around it." He says, his voice slightly changed. Is that fear I hear? He may not be able to fit around the fallen beam, but I can. I trey to get back into the building with him but he stops me.

"No Robin. You need to run. Get away before this building falls. Go back to Raven's Flat. They will help you." He says. I back away, tears rolling down my cheeks. More things fall behind him, with sparks, too. He ducks and dodges a swinging wire and beam. They crash next to him.

"Amon... I..." The tears keep coming. The building rumbles. I step up onto the beam and lean into the building. He is just close enough that my tear stained lips are able to touch his. I expected him to pull away. But instead he kisses back. His hand brushes my cheek. A tear? Is that a tear? Did Amon just start crying? But I'll never know. Be brakes the kiss and pushes me away. He steps back away from the doorway and disappears into the shadow as the building comes crashing down. I fall to the ground.

"Amon!" I cry out loud and bury my head in my hands. Dust flying everywhere. Minutes go by. Then hours. I remain sitting on the ground crying covered in dust. My hair has fallen and is sticking to my face as the wind blows around. I look up to where the building once was. My tear stained eyes and face star off into the distance.

"I must do as he said. I need to find, the STN-J." My voice I calm yet jagged at the same time. I begin to stand, my tattered and torn dress dragging behind me. It is still now becoming light out. I trip and stumble a few time, tripping on fallen rubble. I stagger through the morning streets. A phone. I need a phone. I lost my STN-J one in the factory. Thoughts of the fallen factory bring more tears to my eyes. Early morning walkers stare at me. I must look strange. A young girl walking the streets dressed in all black. Tattered and torn. Dirty and crying. I see a phone booth ahead as I drag myself over to it. I dial the familiar number of Michael Lee. My only friend who could help me now. But it wasn't Michael who answered.

"Hello?"

"Kosaka...?"

Robin? Robin-chan! Dear god child your alive!"

"Yes. I... need help."

"Well where are you, I'll send a cab!"

"Blossom street, in front of my old apartment."

"Be careful"

"Thank you and Good-bye."

I hang up and more tears fall. Going back to the STN-J will not be easy, not without Amon. I sit on the curb. A dark green taxi pulls up and I don't even see it until; he yelled out to me. I look up and walk over to it, getting in. He drives me the long drive back to Raven's Flat. The fallen factory has caused much commotion and many streets are blacked. It takes almost three hours to get through the traffic and detours. The driver pulls up in front of Raven's Flat. I look out my window and can see Nagira reading a paper in Harry's. I look away. He reminds me of Amon. I see Michael walking back up the stairs of Raven's Flat heading into work for the day. I hope is wont be in trouble for leaving to help us at the factory.  
"Pre-paid." The taxi driver says as I get out.

"Thank you." I bow and walk towards the building. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I stand outside for a moment as the taxi drives away. I take in a deep breath and wipe my eyes. I slowly enter the brick building. I climb the long and quiet stairs up to the office. I stop at the door. Memories of Amon rush back as I push the door open. Everything goes quiet as I enter and look up, tears no longer in my eyes. I'm tattered and torn and dirty. But their faces show they only care I'm alive.

"Robin! Your Okay!" They all shout as they make their way over to me. Michael hugs me and is quickly pushed aside by Yurika and Miho who hug me tightly. Someone approaches from behind me.

"Hey little bird. Your alive! Great to see you again." It's Nagira. I turn and look up at him. Tears start again. For a moment, I can see the small family resemblance between him and Amon. I fall into his arms. I bury my head in his white fur coat.

"Oh Nagira..." I begin to cry as he wraps his arms around me. He now knows everything. They all know. They all come up and put hands on my back and shoulder trying to comfort me. But nothing will.

My partner is gone. My watchdog is gone. Amon is gone. I'm lost again. Confused again. I feel alone once again. Why me? Why him? Why now? The pain is strong. Will I ever heal? Will I ever find him? No. He's gone. Gone. Gone!

A/N-Well? A wrote this a while ago. Just now typed it. I think it's original. A new spin on what happened. . Constructive criticism is accepted, NO FLAMES (Only Robin can do those), no commenting on spelling or story setup.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
